


raise your hands higher and make me feel more

by leehwi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft boys are soft, Yeoki y'all, and then not, get on this train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: As Changgu and Hyunggu film for Like This, they try to sort out the awkwardness that stemmed from Prettt Pretty era.





	raise your hands higher and make me feel more

After standing on set for nearly an hour, Kino was starting to get cold, but he knew they had to finish shooting this music video. His skin was beginning to prickle, he could see the goosebumps rippling up his arms, but he stubbornly refused a coat. He was already wearing a jacket for the shoot, another layer was just ridiculous. Plus this way he could bum hugs off of Yuto and Wooseok.

The shot they were trying to film was Changgu moving close and clutching his arms, they were meant to face each other, displaying different emotions each. Kino knew that Changgu was meant to be the actor of the group, so he felt shy every time the director told him to express a certain feeling. He felt as if he was screwing it up from the start.

“More angry, but soft,” the director had instructed and Kino’s entirely lost look made Changgu chuckle.

“It’s okay, Kino-yah,” he laughed, reaching out to rub the younger’s arm. “Just try it out, it’ll work out.”

After several takes, Kino felt like he was getting the hang of it, however - impossibly - Changgu seemed to be moving closer and closer each time. Eventually they were nose to nose and as soon as Changgu stopped, he pressed forward and poked the tip of his nose against Kino’s, making the younger begin giggling.

“Okay, let’s take a break,” their manager’s voice cut through, sensing the director’s frustration with the boys. The manager knew that as soon as Changgu got Kino laughing, they wouldn’t stop for awhile. “Boys, try to sober up,” he shook his head with a smile.

Changgu grabbed Kino’s hand and pulled him over to the edge by the fence, here Changgu’s coat, phone and water were waiting. He tugged his coat on and turned to face the younger. “Let’s get some coffee,” he encouraged.

Kino simply nodded, still blushing from having Changgu so close to him just a few moments ago.

They made their way over to the coffee truck and ordered two cups of hot coffee, Kino’s shivering going unnoticed for now. It really was pretty cold and as the sun was threatening to go down, it was getting colder. The dancer was wondering if he should take the offer of a coat.

While waiting for their drinks, Changgu’s gaze lingered over to the maknae, he spotted the way he was clutching his hands together, staving off the shivers. The vocalist crept over and held out the edges of his coat, before shuffling forwards and enveloping the maknae in the warmth.

Kino sighed a little bit and sunk backwards, into Changgu’s arms. “Thanks, hyung,” he sighed.

There had been some distance between him and Changgu, ever since Pretty Pretty when they’d been ‘pitted’ against each other. Jinho warned them not to get competitive and they hadn’t, but with everyone watching them, thinking they were going to fight at any moment, it was hard. They felt as if they should be fighting, but they weren’t and it made it difficult to be comfortable around each other.

Now that they were filming yet another scene of confrontation between them, Kino was feeling a tightness in his chest that made him uncomfortable, he missed when he could hang out with Changgu without Hongseok or Hyojong eyeing them from across the room, prepared to go get one of the oldest hyungs.

He turned himself around in Changgu’s arms and buried his face deep into the older’s chest, his hands reaching out to grab onto his shirt. He breathed in the clean airy scent of Changgu and he embraced the warmth from him.

It was so much better than what everyone thought it was, they’d never fought once and if it weren’t for the awkward moments that arose from everyone else’s behavior, it would be easy...nice, even.

As they wrapped up filming for the day, Kino took what warmth he could get from Changgu, whether it be the man’s hands on his arms or his occasional hugs whenever the camera turned off. Changgu got especially touchy when it was cold out.

For a moment, Kino was concerned about whether or not Yanan would be okay with how much he’d been clinging to Changgu all day, he knew that nothing official was going on between them, but Yanan was his best friend and he occasionally got jealous anytime someone spent a lot of time with Changgu.

But he was grateful, as Yanan seemed to be completely enthralled in conversation with Hongseok. Now that he thought about it, the entire time they’d been filming, Yanan had been all smiles and soft chuckles. At one point, Kino could have sworn he saw Hongseok’s hand drifting down Yanan’s butt to stop at his thigh, but when he looked closer, Hongseok’s hand was just draped nearby, not actually touching the younger.

Kino wasn’t too concerned, Hongseok was like that with everybody, the only difference being normally Yanan wouldn’t have let him do that normally. It wasn’t concerning, just strange. Strange enough for Kino to keep an eye on them while the finished their work for the day.

When it came time to clean up and head home, Hui walked over and slung an arm around Kino, the dancer unconsciously trying to curl into his side, eager for the warmth of their leader. “You did good today, maknae,” he was saying and Kino simply huffed in reply. “What’s that about?”

After receiving a poke and squealing, Kino said, “You’re a much better actor, hyung. It just seems a little patronizing for you to say that to me,” he knew he could be 100% honest with Hui and so he was.

The leader made a guffawing sound and went to poke the younger boy again, but the dancer was too fast and spun out of reach, nearly crashing into Changgu. The vocal caught the boy and then tucked him into his coat, away from Hui.

“If you can’t play nicely, Hwitaek-hyung, you can’t play at all,” Changgu scowled teasingly.

Jokingly offended, Hwitaek crossed his arms and went to sidle into Yuto’s arms, whining at the maknae until he let Hui hold his hand while they walked. Changgu smiled fondly at the sight and then gaze Kino a bit of a squeeze.

Few words were exchanged as they all made the last bit of the walk to the van and began piling in, their usual seating arrangements were shot to hell as soon as Jinho climbed all the way to the back and tucked his knees into his chest. His earbuds were in and his music was obviously loud as he rested his forehead against the window.

Wooseok - ever the mood maker - seemed to sense the eldest hyung’s feelings and he immediately went back to join him, hand silently sliding in between the older boy’s knees to rest there and hold onto his kneecap. It didn’t take long for Jinho’s head to move from the window to Wooseok’s shoulder.

Curious as to what got their hyung in a funk, the rest of the members awkwardly climbed in, Yuto sticking with Hui, as the leader was still shivering a little. The maknae wrapped his arms around him as soon as they sat down. Yanan and Hongseok were sitting together, looking quite stiff. It was a little odd, but Kino didn’t question as Changgu joined him in the front.

Hyojong had claimed the passenger seat next to the manager hyung and he was playing something on his phone. Seeing a bit of a pout on Shinwon’s lips, Kino reached out and took the boy’s hand. “There’s another seat back with Wooseok and Jinho-hyung,” he assured. There was always room for Shinwon.

Watching the lanky visual climb back was a little amusing, but he was eventually situated next to the maknae and the manager called back to make sure everyone had a seat and was buckled. Then they were off, lurching down the street.

The noise in the van was surprisingly low and as Kino started to grow sleepy, he felt Changgu’s hand pat his leg, encouraging him to scoot close. They huddled together and Hyunggu rested his head on the older’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering open and closed. He wasn’t sure whether he actually wanted to sleep if it was only a 10 minute drive.

His dilemma was solved when he woke up to the manager announcing they were at Dorm A and the members started to shuffle around, letting the inhabitants of Dorm A go. His eyes caught Hongseok, who was holding Yanan’s wrist, lifting his hand to place a gentle kiss on his palm, his dark eyelashes fluttering at the boy.

To anyone, it was a ‘goodnight’, but to the members, they knew something was happening there. It didn’t take much convincing apparently, as Yanan got out and followed Hongseok. Kino blinked at them and then got up to go, but Changgu grabbed his wrist and held it tightly.

“Can you stay? I don’t like sleeping in my room alone,” his lips were pursed in a little pout. “Yanannie won’t be there, so...”

Hyunggu nodded. “Yeah, sure.” Who was he to say no to Changgu’s puppy eyes?

He looked sleepily over his shoulder to see who had gone. Hui was asleep, face buried into Yuto’s neck, the maknae must have also been asleep, his eyes closed and mouth hung open, head rested back on the seat.

Kino shrugged and looked at Changgu. “I guess, we’re keeping Hui-hyung as well?”

The older chuckled and nodded and Shinwon was the last to get off, giving Hyunggu a little wink that made the younger blush a bit. “You gonna be okay by yourself, hyung?” he asked after the modelesque vocal, who stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” he looked ahead to where Hyojong was heading into the dorm. “I’ll find someone to keep me occupied,” he grinned.

A slight shudder was shared between Hyunggu and Changgu and they nodded and bid the older goodnight. “Sometimes Shinwon concerns me,” the maknae was saying, turning to look at Changgu, who was hiding his face behind his hand, laughter apparent in his eyes.

When the van started off again, a sleepy moan came from the back and Hyunggu wondered if Jinho was asleep as well, but he kept his focus on Changgu for the rest of the ride. The two exchanged their thoughts on the day’s filming and Hyunggu even went so far as to offer Changgu some advice on the choreography, helping him prepare for tomorrow.

Now at Dorm B, Hyunggu was grateful as he was starting to nod off. Yuto’s raspy tone met his ears as he breathed, “Hyung, we’re here,” and Hyunggu looked back, expecting to see a sleepy Hwitaek waking up from the younger’s shoulder.

He was a little shocked at what he saw instead. Hui lifting his head, sure to rub his nose against the rapper’s jaw, slipping his hand off of Yuto’s thigh. As he moved his head, a bright red mark was apparent on Yuto’s neck and the older maknae looked positively flushed.

Trying not to stare, Hyunggu blushed and looked away. The idea of Hui sucking marks into Yuto’s neck was a little much for him at the moment and he faced Changgu with wide eyes, the vocal’s expression similar as he had seen the scene as well.

Climbing out of the van and wishing their manager a good night, the boys shuffled into the second dorm, Jinho in the front to unlock the front door. He flicked on the main hall light and then headed straight for his bedroom, not stopping for food and barely managing to toss his shoes by the door in his haste.

Hyunggu wanted to go to his hyung and comfort him, but he didn’t, as Changgu’s hands clasped his bicep and tugged him towards the room that the older usually shared with Yanan. Hyunggu had never spent the night in their room before. If he stayed at Dorm B, it was either with the other maknaes or in Jinho’s room. He was surprised to find that the best night’s sleep he’d ever gotten was wrapped in his oldest hyung’s arms.

They had all agreed on the endearing nickname, ‘Littlest Big Spoon’, as Jinho liked to hug their waists, tuck his knees against their thighs and bury his face in their back. He claimed he slept better like this.

As they changed and brushed their teeth, Hyunggu found himself dressed in a pair of Changgu’s pants - he was grateful for the drawstrings - and one of Yanan’s t-shirts, which he felt like he was drowning in, but he liked it like this.

Before they went off to bed, they stopped to check on the other members. Wooseok was making up his bed, he said for Hui, but they all knew Hui wouldn’t be sleeping in Wooseok’s bed tonight. “Where will you sleep, Woo?” Changgu asked, reaching out to run a hand through the maknae’s hair.

The gentle giant shrugged a little before murmuring. “I thought I might check on Jinho-hyung.”

Grateful that the youngest was so bold, they let him go, knowing their hyung would need the warmth and the comfort. They never really knew what was going on with him, but they never pushed it and always gave him the boundaries he needed, while still willing to provide comfort.

Watching their maknae knock on the oldest boy’s room, before slipping inside after receiving no response, Hyunggu felt a little weight lift off his chest. He was always concerned for both Wooseok and Jinho, being the oldest wasn’t easy, but neither was being the youngest. He was thankful that they leaned on each other in times like this.

Changgu was approaching the living room, before he stopped and shoved Hyunggu back. He was shaking his head and urging the dancer back towards his room. Curiosity made him stubborn and Kino broke free from the other’s grip and he peered into the living room.

The couch was occupied by two bodies, one of which was Adachi, who was spread out, his arms clutching the back of the sofa. He was topless, his shirt discarded somewhere over by the TV. Hwitaek was on his knees in front of the boy, his head in his lap - their imaginations filled in the blanks - and his right hand was lifted to Yuto’s mouth, where the maknae was sucking on his fingers. Either to keep him quiet or so Hui could use his saliva as a lubricant.

Allowing the older to pull him back to the bedroom, Hyunggu crawled into bed with Changgu, unable to get the image of what was happening in the living room out of his head. To make matters worse, it was the sounds that stuck with him most. The soft grunts from Hwitaek and the breathy gasps from Yuto. He felt his dick twitch as the sounds came back to him and he buried his face in the pillow Changgu had let him borrow.

“Jesus,” Changgu was whispering and Hyunggu peered up at him and nodded in agreement. “I didn’t know Hwitaek-hyung was good at that...”

Leaving it at that, Kino tried to sleep now wondering the same thing Changgu was, just how good was Hui-hyung?

However sleeping was impossible for them now, and Hyunggu flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling through the darkness. Yuto’s sounds kept coming back to him and making his skin prickle. It had been awhile since he touched himself, the last time from after watching Yanan practice the Critical Beauty dance, after his arm had healed and Kino had to teach him.

God, Hyunggu was grateful that Yanan could move his body like that, but at the same time it killed him.

The sounds from the living room were almost audible from Changgu’s room as they no doubt had grown a bit careless in the heat of the moment and after thinking everyone had gone to bed now. A loud moan could be heard, it was unclear who it came from and Kino couldn’t stop a tiny whimper.

He was not about to touch his own dick while in bed with Changgu, but with this amount of self control being put to use, it was harder to keep his own sounds at bay. He so desperately wanted to be touched and at this point he didn’t care who from.

When Changgu’s arm came up to drape over his stomach and pull him against him, he all but gasped, but he moved back into the older’s arms for the nth time that night. It was becoming more and more familiar, the way Changgu tugged him close.

“Do you like hearing them, Kino-yah?” Changgu’s voice was a little husky as he asked this question, but his tone was entirely casual, as if he was asking if he had enough blankets.

Hyunggu let out a little sigh and then slowly nodded. He wasn’t one to hide from his hyungs and he knew honesty would make this whole situation a lot less painful.

“Me too,” the older agreed, his lips ghosting over the bump of Hyunggu’s spine on the back of his neck.

He wanted to melt into Changgu’s touch, he wanted the older to pull him down into his body and make them one, he needed that warmth and closeness, he craved it. His hands trembled as he moved to take Changgu’s hand that rested on his stomach, he clutched his fingers tightly and slowly pushed his hand further down his body, desperate to be touched down there.

Silence was not their friend here as the only sounds they could hear were the voices groaning from the living room and the tiny puffs of air from Hyunggu. The maknae trembled as Changgu nosed at the back of his ear and he let out a tiny moan, as the older boy’s hand finally came to rest where he needed it, nestled against his cock, which was growing harder by the second.

Hyunggu was bold, bold enough for the both of them and as he started to press his hips up into Changgu’s hand, the older sighed softly and curled his fingers. He now had a good grip on Hyunggu’s length and urged on by a breathy whimper, he began massaging him through the pajama pants he’d let him borrow.

The shirt that they’d stolen from Yanan’s dresser smelled like the tall Chinese boy and Changgu tried not to let that distract him, he wasn’t going to think about Yanan while he was with Hyunggu, that just wasn’t right.

Sliding his free hand under the hem of the t-shirt, Changgu nudged it up Hyunggu’s stomach until it was at his collarbone. He began gently massaging the dancer’s nipples, feeling how sensitive the boy was and he chewed on his lip as he continued stroking him. He had never been this intimate with anyone, but he was glad that it was Hyunggu, as the younger seemed to place his entire body in his hands, a sign of overwhelming trust.

A moment seemed to pass that was just Hyungguu squirming in Changgu’s grip, but as the younger grew more comfortable with this position, he jutted his butt backwards, pressing it against Changgu’s firm length. The older shuddered and pulled his hands away from the maknae.

Fragile and desperate, Hyunggu let out a loud whine, wanting his hyung’s hands back. But Changgu was moving faster than him and he sat up to roll Hyunggu onto his back. Pulling until the shirt was off, Changgu discarded it onto the floor along with any thoughts of Yanan’s long lean body and rich cinnamon scent.

He moved to straddle the younger, not wanting to put too much weight onto him. He propped himself up on his elbows, he left lingering kisses down the dancer’s torso, stopping to blow into his navel - making him squeal and try to wriggle away.

“Sorry, sorry,” Changgu laughed, pressing his hand to the younger’s stomach to hold him still. “I won’t tickle you,” he promised.

Continuing his exploration of Hyunggu’s body, Changgu nosed at the shape of his cock in the older’s own pants, feeling the way Hyunggu twitched and hearing him whine again. He was learning just how vocal Hyunggu could be, despite how often the younger kept quiet, not wanting to burden his hyungs with his feelings.

His hands felt up the other’s sides, the soft skin that lay beneath his palms was dizzying, how could someone who looked so strong and impressive on stage, be so soft and delicate when they were alone? He leaned forwards to kiss at Hyunggu’s hip bones, he could tell how hard it was for the younger not to thrust forwards, as Changgu left little kisses all along his waistband.

He curled his fingers into the pants and tugged, watching the waistband slowly uncover inch by inch of Hyunggu’s skin. As they’d lay down to sleep, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath and it didn’t take very many more tugs before the dancer’s cock sprung free, curling up against his stomach, harder than it was before.

Delighted by the way Hyunggu was biting his lip to keep from whining at the way the cool air came into contact with his cock, Changgu pressed a kiss to the tip. Spurred by the small pants and whispers of encouragement, he slowly took the cock into his mouth, letting it sit heavy on his tongue for a moment.

“Hyung,” Kino groaned, trying not to thrust just yet, he needed to be patient to make sure not to hurt his hyung.

The older’s hands were clutching Hyunggu’s hips, his fingers curling into the soft flesh of his butt. His thighs were much bigger than Changgu’s and the older loved them, feeling the way they encased his ribcage as he went further down onto Hyunggu’s cock, trying to loosen his jaw enough for it to slide with ease.

“P-please,” Hyunggu whimpered.

He knew what the boy needed, so he swiped his tongue across the bottom, careful not to let his teeth grate against the skin of the cock. He slowly pulled back, and then sunk back down, hollowing his cheeks. Hyunggu covered his face with his hands, to keep his own sounds in and to not look at Changgu, knowing the sight would make him come too soon.

When the older pulled off, Hyunggu looked at him in confusion. A trail of saliva ran from his bottom lip to the tip of Hyunggu’s cock and the dancer groaned loudly. Changgu was smiling at him and reached up to intertwine their fingers.

“Watch me, sweetie,” his voice was a husky whisper, almost sounding raw already.

Unable to deny his hyung, Kino watched as the older boy took his cock into his mouth once again, bobbing his head up and down, creating a sinful friction that made him want to cry. He wondered when Changgu had learned to suck dick like this, but he felt it would be impertinent to inquire, so the only words that left his mouth were exclamations of approval as Changgu sucked hard on the flesh in his mouth.

The dancer was coming apart under his mouth and he could tell it wouldn’t be long before he reached his climax, so Changgu coaxed him into it. He gently massaged his thighs, using his thumbs to rub out the soft skin.

Hyunggu’s mouth was hung open, soft whimpers leaving his lips as Changgu moved his hand up to mouth at the skin of Hyunggu’s balls, the trembling in the dancer’s lips made Changgu want to kiss them. The soft skin of his mouth was enticing and as Changgu hollowed his cheeks again, his whimpers were drawn out into a moan.

“Hyung, m’gonna-” another moan was enticed from the younger’s throat and his fingers came up to clutch at his hair.

Changgu groaned around the cock in his mouth, encouraging the younger. The maknae’s hand tightened in his hair and tried to pull him off. “Please, hyung, wait-”

Worried he’d done something wrong, Changgu pulled off, his lips pursed into a thin line as he reached out to cup Hyunggu’s chin. “What’s wrong, baby?” he brushed his thumb across his bottom lip, pressing past the line of his lips, feeling the warm breath seeping over his finger.

“Can we-” he gasped, his tongue swiping out to pass over his thumb. “Can we cum together?"

The older buried his nose in Hyunggu’s thigh, the softness of his voice making Changgu let out a little whine himself. “Yeah, yeah, let’s uh...” he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t have-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Let’s just...” Hyunggu squirmed down to get closer to Changgu and began pulling the older’s clothes off. “Come on, get outta these before my erection dies.”

Chuckling, Changgu tugged his clothes off and settled onto the bed next to Hyunggu, feeling the younger tremble under his touch. “What do you need, love?” he asked quietly.

The younger turned around and shifted so that his ass was pressed against Changgu’s cock, a moan leaving the older’s mouth. He moved so that the older’s cock was between his thighs and he pushed back into his hyung.

“Fuck...” Changgu breathed against Hyunggu’s ear.

“Is this okay?” the boy gasped.

“Y-yeah,” the vocalist groaned and thrusted forwards into the heat of the thighs locked around his cock. “Fuck, this is okay.”

They moved together, Hyunggu’s orgasm coming back to press against the pit of his stomach, the heat beginning to overwhelm him. Changgu’s voice was just a rasp as he spoke. “Good--so good, Hyunggu-ah,” he murmured.

His voice sounded completely spent and it made Hyunggu whine a little, the feeling of Changgu’s cock rubbing against his hole was bringing him closer and closer and he reached back to pull the older boy closer.

Slipping his hand in front, Changgu wrapped his fingers and palm around Hyunggu’s cock and stroked it in rhythm with their thrusts, effectively making the younger cum, feeling the way his muscles clenched. It only took a few more thrusts against him to make Changgu cum, breathing and panting into the back of Hyunggu’s neck.

Exhaustion was settling over them as they breathed through their orgasms, Hyunggu flipped over and they pressed their foreheads together, the older’s tongue flicked out to swipe along Hyunggu’s lip. When he pulled away, the younger chased after it and dove in for a kiss, melding their lips together, gasping into the other’s mouth.

With their tongues interlocked and their brains still operating on a high, Changgu grazed his fingers across Hyunggu’s jaw, his arm tightening around his waist to pull him even closer. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured.

Hyunggu whimpered from the praise and rubbed his nose against the other, encouraging him to kiss him again. “Hyung,” Hyunggu whined, eager for more affection as Changgu’s eyes drooped, threatening to lull him to sleep.

The older pulled the maknae close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead and whispering a promise of, “I’ll watch over you, just sleep,” the younger was slowly drifting off. While Hyunggu fell asleep, Changgu did as he’d promised and stayed awake long enough to watch over him.

He said goodnight to Hui when the leader poked his head in to ask if they needed anything before he went to bed - Changgu thought it would be rude to bring up the situation in the living room, so he continued to play ignorant. He held Hyunggu tight while he slept and pressed a few more kisses to his neck and jaw whenever he whined in his sleep.

When they finally woke, Hyunggu was buried in Changgu’s warm chest. He wasn’t used to waking up to this, but when memories of the night before came flooding back to him, he eased back into the other’s arms, grateful that he’d held onto him like he promised.

The shift of legs on legs made him shiver, Changgu’s much hairier legs sent chills up his spine in the early morning air. He was surprised how nice Changgu’s body felt against his, especially this early. Slowly but surely, he sat up and looked down at the older, who was still sleeping soundly, a small frown on his face.

Hyunggu used a hand to swipe Changgu’s hair off his forehead, to the side and he got up out of bed. He started collecting his clothes when the bedroom door swung open and he was met with Jinho’s wide eyes and open mouthed expression.

“Good morning,” the older mused.

“Morning hyung,” Hyunggu mumbled, red flushing his cheeks. He tried to dress as quickly as possible, embarrassed now that he’d been caught. He felt a bit like a schoolgirl who was caught in her boyfriend’s bedroom, but Jinho was far less terrifying than he was sure an angry ajumma would be.

The oldest hyung moved around Hyunggu and collected Changgu’s bin of laundry. “I just thought I’d get his laundry into the washer while he’s still asleep, it takes him forever to wake up, you know.”

Okay, so maybe Jinho wasn’t too different from a mother.

Hyunggu followed him out to the breakfast table, where Yuto and Wooseok were sitting across from each other, each bright red and staring at their phones. Hwitaek was propped up on the kitchen counter, munching on a small piece of waffle and stirring a cup of tea with his free hand. He waved his waffle in greeting towards Hyunggu.

“Had a good night?” Wooseok wiggled his eyebrows at Hyunggu, before Yuto kicked him.

“Shut up,” the older grumbled.

“You don’t have room to complain!” Wooseok swatted at Yuto while Hyunggu tiptoed around them.

The other maknaes squabbling at the table, Jinho doing his usual duties of caring for everyone, Hui quietly observing until he needed to intervene, Changgu still asleep. It was starting to feel more familiar and as the front door opened to unleash the rest of the members, tired but happy to see each other after a night apart, Hyunggu sighed. It felt good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I like...just updated. but this one's for kate, because she inspired me :)  
> anywhooos I feel like this pairing needs WAY more love.
> 
> also the title's from pentagon's new song 'one more night'
> 
> any comments/feedback would be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
